Mechchorionic placentation threatens twin and higher multiple pregnancies by shunting blood from one fetus to the other through communicating chorionic blood vessels and by unequal sharing of the chorionic plate. By interpreting the common vessels with a fetoscopically delivered neodymium: YAG laser we hope to improve the survival and decrease the morbidity of the fetuses.